Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures
Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures is an animated series developed by Sesame Workshop in which clay-animated versions of Bert and Ernie use their imaginations to travel to strange places and into entertaining situations. The shorts are shown in the United States as inserts on Sesame Street (first appearing in season 39). Internationally, the shorts are shown as a stand-alone series in various overseas markets; the first season debuted in September 2008. Animation World News Network, October 2007 The animation for the series was produced by Italy's Misseri Studio. Two seasons of 26 five-minute episodes each were produced. The characters' performers, Steve Whitmire and Eric Jacobson, provide the voices for the American Great Adventures segments. Additional voices are provided by Sesame puppeteers Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Joey Mazzarino, and Tyler Bunch . Each episode begins with Bert and Ernie climbing into their beds for a night's sleep. Suddenly, Bert's bed starts shaking and tapping, and Ernie hops aboard as the bed flies out of their apartment and into their next great adventure. Each adventure has Bert and Ernie in a new location and a new situation. Sometimes they're accompanied by Bert's trusted pigeon-friend Bernice, or Ernie's toy Rubber Duckie. Often they encounter new and old friends, and also adversaries, along the way. In many segments, Ernie calls "Taxi!", referring to a different character (such as a dog or a caveman) as opposed to the yellow vehicle. The segment's theme song was written by Sarah Durkee, Michael Abbot and Joseph Franco. A compilation of 13 "Great Adventures" segments was released on DVD in 2010. A set of picture books and videos (in both English and German) has been published in Germany based on Great Adventures episodes. The books have been translated and reprinted in other European countries. The first American Great Adventures book, Dinosaur Rescue, was published in 2010. Episodes Notes * The lyrics for the opening song were changed in Season 40. In the first season of episodes, Bert said, "This is kinda kicky!" In the second season, the word "kicky" was changed to "catchy". *Ernie and Bert were previously seen molded in clay form by Stef de Reuver for the 1996 book Where's the Duckie? * The "Secret Agents" episode has received the Gold Award for the Children's Animation category at the 2009 World Media Festival, as well as being a selection at the 2009 Annecy Animation Festival. * Billy Aronson scripted four segments: "Pirates," "Cavemen," "Scuba Divers" and "Bakers." Billy Aronson's homepage * Luis Santeiro wrote "Penguin". Waddle-Waddle Penguin, Dalmatian Press, 2011. International Stations * Asia: Disney Channel Asia * Australia: ABC * Canada: Treehouse * Japan: As a segment on My Disney Junior. * Germany (Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume‎): NDR, the show airs on the ARD and ZDF owned KIKA. * India: Cartoon Network * Israel: HOP * Latin America: Discovery Kids Latin America (as part of 3, 2, 1 Vamos!) * The Netherlands: (De avonturen van Bert en Ernie): previously NPS, currently NTR, as part of Z@ppelin children's TV * Norway (Bernt og Erling på nye eventyr): NRK the show airs on both NRK1 and NRK Super. * Poland (Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego): MiniMini, as part of the Sezamkowy Zakątek programming block * Spain: Disney Channel Spain * Sweden (Bert och Ernie på äventyr): Airing on SVT's Barnkanalen * UK: Five's Milkshake preschool block Sources External links *Misseri Studio Category: Ernie and Bert Sketches Category: Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures Category:Sesame Street Short Form Series